1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a component assembly for fabricating corner and stretch fence posts for fencing, including vertical posts, and bolt-on horizontal components having end channel pieces to secure the horizontal components to the vertical posts using threaded studs and lock nuts.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are identified, disclosed and incorporated herein. Several devices are disclosed relating to fencing assemblies. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,496,016 and 4,101,226 to Parisien, a bolt together fencing system is disclosed having a formed bracket engaging right angle sets of slots is disclosed, the nuts and bolts forcing the brackets tightly within the channels. A welded leg attaching a corner post is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,787 to Watson. A corner post assembly featuring auger post bracing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,235 to Kilmer. Flat-sided galvanized steel posts and channel parts for flat fencing panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,408 to Parker which employs multiple nuts and bolts and brackets for attaching the multiple components. The Van Winkle patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,342, discloses interlocking posts and braces for forming corner posts.
The primary objective of the current invention is to provide a fence post assembly for corner or stretch posts which is provided in a longitudinal and easily transferable bundle having vertical posts with pre-welded threaded studs and horizontal members having pre-welded channel plates on each end of the horizontal members attaching to the threaded studs of the vertical components for quick and secure assembly of the vertical posts and horizontal members into corner or stretch posts by a single user with minimal tools or technical skill.